Eyes On Me
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan perasaan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang kucintai, walaupun kau adalah pamanku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, ke mana kau mengarahkan pandanganmu di balik kameramu. Potretlah diriku, seperti apa yang kaurasakan terhadapku. Ichigo. (not incest story)


Aku mengamati bagaimana saat lampu _blitz_ berkedip nyala. Menyilaukan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, memberikan gambaran lebih jelas pada bayangan wajah sang model. Suara teriakan dari pengarah fotografi untuk mengulang kembali atau mengganti pose selalu terdengar di setiap sesi pemotretan, membantu sang fotografer mengambil gambar sesuai permintaan klien. Dan dengan gemulainya sang model menggerakan pergelangan tangannya lebih menukik atau memperlihatkan rahang juga lehernya lebih jenjang. Semuanya demi sebuah foto sempurna. Kecantikan yang selalu dipuja setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Dan aku ingin menjadi seperti itu. Seperti mendiang ayahku yang wajahnya selalu menghiasi berbagai dinding besar di kota metropolitan, juga _cover_ depan majalah mode ternama. Walaupun sudah berlalu tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa mengingatnya saat ayah dihujani kilatan lampu kamera, ketika kakinya menapaki karpet merah yang seakan tak berujung.

Aku bisa melakukannya, menggemparkan dunia hanya dengan mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum seperti itu. Semuanya akan dimulai saat umurku sudah mencapai sembilan belas tahun.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mewujudkan mimpiku itu adalah pria yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengamati gambar di kameranya saat ini. Sang fotografer yang hanya melihat modelnya sebagai sebuah karya seni, tidak lebih. Paman yang tidak sedarah denganku, seorang pengasuh yang memanjakanku dengan berbagai peralatan kameranya dan tumpukan portofolio memukau miliknya. Dan dia selalu melihatku sebagai anak kecil, gadis mungil yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain memohon kepadanya untuk difoto menggunakan kamera sihirnya itu.

Paman tidak pernah mengabulkannya. Kamera itu hanya digunakannya untuk memotret model yang tangguh, berkarakter kuat. Itu yang selalu dikatakannya setiap kali aku menggeram marah kepadanya. Ya, dia tidak melihatku dengan pengamatan jelinya. Bisa dibilang sosokku sama sekali buta di hadapan matanya.

Karena itu, aku akan membuktikannya. Dia akan memotret diriku ketika aku menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun—tahun perdanaku sebagai seorang model. Dan dia akan menunjukkan hasilnya kepada dunia, siapa diriku sebenarnya. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya untuk ayahku—sang fotografer yang memotret ayahku dan menjadikannya dikenal oleh dunia. Sebuah kebetulan yang kusangkal sebagai takdir pengikat keberuntungan. Sesuatu yang kuyakini bahwa paman pemilik benang emasnya.

Ditambah sebuah perasaan yang berawal dari sikap obsesifku, perlahan berubah menjadi bentuk yang lebih solid. Muncul dengan sendirinya ke permukaan. Rasa yang bukan mencintai sebagai keluarga.

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Rasa itu terkurung di dalam hatiku.

Diam-diam aku menyukai pamanku sendiri, sebagai seorang pria. Perbedaan umur sebelas tahun sama sekali tidak menghalangiku untuk terus menyimpan perasaan ini. Selama kotak pandoranya menjadi milikku sendiri, aku akan menjaganya tetap aman.

Hingga waktunya tiba, aku akan mengatakannya dengan lantang kepadanya. Yang kuharap bisa kulakukan.

Bisakah?

.

.

..

…

 ***_Eyes On Me_***

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **:: Cover image doesn't belong to me ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

..

…

 _5 years later…_

"Rukia, sudah kukatakan jangan menaruh susunya di atas meja! Masukkan kembali ke dalam lemari pendingin!"

Aku memelototinya, paman yang selalu mengkritik di mana aku meletakkan barangku. Perfeksionis yang hampir terlihat seperti OCD.

"Susunya sudah hampir habis, untuk apa dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kulkas?" balasku sambil memasukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Segala persiapan untuk pemotretan pertamaku.

"Dan membiarkannya membusuk di sana? Aku tidak mau dapurnya menjadi bau busuk gara-gara kau!" Pintu kulkas terbuka dan tertutup, pertanda dia memasukkannya kembali tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku. "Dan untuk apa _stocking_ itu?"

"Hah?" Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung, ketika dia muncul di balik pintu, bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya congkak seperti biasa, namun tetap menawan. Aku selalu terhipnotis oleh bayang-bayang wajahnya, tidak biasa untuk seorang pria keturunan Asia. Darah campuran mengalir dalam nadinya.

Dia terkekeh, menilaiku dari atas hingga bawah kakiku, seperti pengamat mode yang bangun kesiangan. "Kau akan melakukan pemotretan, bukan berkencan dengan pilihan baju yang salah. Rokmu terlalu pendek dan untuk apa riasan wajahmu itu?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, berusaha untuk tidak meneriakinya. Tidak akan mungkin bisa, selama hatiku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Mengalahkan rasa yang tumbuh semakin kuat ini adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupku.

"Jangan mendikteku terus menerus, Ichigo!" Aku memelototinya geram, menekan kuku-kukuku pada telapak tangan. Ini selalu menjadi sebuah hiburan baginya, tapi tidak bagiku.

Dia menghiraukan amarahku dan lebih memilih untuk menggigit apel utuh dalam satu gigitan besar. "Kau tahu kalau kau akan dirias di sana dan memakai baju pilihan _wardrobe_ klienmu."

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memberikan kesan bagus sebagai seorang model."

"Calon model," koreksinya. "Dan setahuku model profesional tidak berdandan seperti gadis pesolek yang terlihat manja dengan rok berendanya."

"Berhentilah berkomentar tidak penting! Bukankah lebih baik kau memotretku dengan kameramu? Buktikan bahwa kau bisa memotretku juga, Ichigo!"

Aku menantangnya, namun tidak berhasil menggertaknya. Ichigo tidak pernah menanggapi serius semua kata-kataku, bahkan setelah aku lulus sekolah dan diterima kontrak sebagai model muda di agensi ternama. Dia masih menganggapku sebagai anak kecil.

Dia menghampiriku, mengamatiku dalam diam. Ini membuatku gugup, bahkan saat tangannya terangkat dan meraup daguku. Ichigo memiringkan wajahku ke samping, kembali mengamati. Degup jantungku bergemuruh semakin cepat tidak tertahankan.

"Profil wajahmu bagus, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Bukan kemampuanku memotret yang harus kaupertanyakan, tetapi kemampuan wajahmu mengikuti kameraku mengarah. Kau sama sekali tidak mencapai kriteria sebagai model yang bisa memukau dunia, tidak dengan kameraku, Rukia." Ichigo menepuk pipiku dan menyeringai lebar. "Dan di mana sopan santunmu? Kau tidak pernah memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan _ji-chan_ atau mungkin _nii-san_?"

Wajahku terasa panas, menyadari penolakanku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tidak lagi, selama perasaanku terus bertumbuh dan melihatnya sebagai orang lain. Seorang pria yang kucintai.

Berapa kali kusangkal, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini di dadaku. Gemuruh yang begitu kuat menyamai petir di hujan badai.

"Kau bukan pamanku, Ichigo," gumamku menunduk, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Tanganku segera meraih tasku, berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin darinya. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, walaupun kau adalah waliku. Tapi itu tidak berlaku lagi, karena sekarang aku sudah sembilan belas tahun. Aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri."

"Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku dan kau sudah menjadi keluargaku sejak kau kecil. Kau menolak, namun kenyataannya tetap terpampang jelas di hadapanmu, Rukia."

"Bibi Senjumaru juga menjagaku," tambahku bersikeras.

"Selama dia tidak mengambil pemotretan di Paris atau pun Milan," balas Ichigo, mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak peduli." Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, memunggungi pria yang selalu menghancurkan hatiku berulang kali. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku, itulah hal terburuknya.

"Selamat jalan!" Kata-katanya terhalang oleh pintu yang tertutup. Aku tidak mau memandang wajahnya untuk sementara ini, hingga hatiku kembali terekat dari serpihan kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _Gadis itu pergi begitu saja, tanpa melihatku sebelum menutup pintunya. Gadis kecil yang tanpa kusadari sudah bertumbuh dewasa. Berapa lama waktunya? Dua belas tahun yang lalu? Sudah terlalu lama tubuhku menahan rasa lelah ini._

 _Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggunya?_

 _Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihatnya bertumbuh dan menjaganya hingga dia menggapai mimpinya dengan tangan sendiri._

 _Melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan lagi olehmu, Byakuya._

 _Aku adalah penggantimu, sebagai walinya, bahkan saat gadis itu menapaki karpet putih menuju altar berhias mawar putih. Lonceng gereja berkumandang dan aku akan tetap menjadi penjaga baginya. Seorang paman yang memegang janji keteguhannya, walaupun meracuni hati sendiri._

 _Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya. Itu janjiku kepada diriku sendiri. Gadis itu yang memutuskan dan aku yang akan membimbingnya._

 _Kuharap demikian._

.

.

.

"Kuchiki, angkat lebih tinggi dagumu!" Sang fotografer kembali memberi arahan dengan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Matanya tetap terarah pada kameranya, sementara lampu _blitz_ kembali membuat mataku silau juga terlalu panas.

Ini pemotretan kelimaku dan aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua aktivitas menyilaukan ini. Setelah pemotretan perdanaku bisa dikatakan sukses besar, beberapa tawaran besar menghampiriku. Yang bisa kuingat jelas adalah tatapan dengki yang begitu tajam dari para model lailnnya. Dikatakan bahwa aku sudah merebut lahan pekerjaan mereka. Peluang emas yang jarang sekali diberikan secara cuma-cuma.

Perlahan namaku disandingkan dengan mendiang ayahku—Kuchiki Byakuya. Jejak yang kuikuti adalah jejak yang sama dengan ayahku. 'Keistimewaan yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Kuchiki,' itu yang disebutkan oleh sebuah media lokal. Namun, dapatkah aku bertahan berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu mengikuti jejak yang sudah ditinggalkan ayahku?

"Kuchiki! Tunjukkan matamu ke kamera! Lebih besar," teriak sang fotografer—Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Seorang fotografer yang sekelas Ichigo, diakui dunia sebagai salah satu yang terbaik.

Namun tidak bagiku. Ichigo adalah yang nomor satu, dan sampai saat ini keinginanku untuk difoto dirinya sama sekali tidak memudar. Tidak ada fotografer yang bisa menyamai kejeniusan Ichigo. Dia tidak pernah meneriaki modelnya dengan arahan berulang kali, berusaha menciptakan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya. Ichigo menangkap momen, bukan boneka. Dan dia tidak mau memotret sembarang model. Bila modelnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya, maka dia tidak akan menggunakan kameranya untuk bekerja.

Mudah dan praktis, minus puluhan model yang menangis karena diusir keluar dari studio olehnya. Aku sering melihat kejadian seperti itu berulang kali, hingga rasa simpatiku bagi para model berhasil meneriaki pemikiran sempit Ichigo. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan pria keras kepala itu?

"Kuchiki! Kau tidak mendengar arahanku!" Askin semakin berteriak lantang, membuatku mengerjap dan memutar gaunku ke arah kamera. Mataku menatap semakin tajam, tepat ke arah lampu _blitz_ berkedip terang. "Ya, bagus! Kau adalah putri cantiknya! Tunjukkan senyummu sedikit, _Alice_!"

Dia menyebutku apa? Aku bukan _Alice in Wonderland_ , dan mengapa aku selalu dikontrak untuk karakter putri manja seperti ini?

Dan detik itu aku menangkap warna yang familiar di sudut mataku. Kalung di leherku semakin terasa berat, ketika wajahku menoleh ke samping dan menemukan pria itu. Ichigo.

Dia diam di sana, mengamatiku sambil berbincang dengan salah satu penata rias di belakang ruangan. Mata tajamnya berusaha mencari suatu kesalahan dalam poseku, dan aku tidak akan memberikannya semudah itu. Aku adalah gadis yang kuat. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengakui kemampuanku—

"Kuchiki, kau bukan Jeanne de Arc! Jangan memelototi kamera dengan wajah yang mengerikan! Kau tidak sedang berperang!" Askin memprotes, membuatku mengerjap dan hilang fokus. Napasku tercekat, hingga kebingungan menghambat caraku berpikir.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku berusaha mencari Ichigo, melihatnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Pria itu sudah pergi, meninggalkanku yang putus asa seorang diri. Kekecewaan membuatku semakin panik dan melupakan semua tujuanku sejak awal pemotretan ini berlangsung.

Aku melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya. Namun kenyataannya, dia menghiraukanku seperti seonggok sampah di pinggir jalan. Tidak bisakah dia melihatku sedikit lebih lama, sedikit lebih baik?

"Kuchiki, lihat kemari!"

Mataku bergerak ke arah kamera dengan sendirinya, ketika lampu _blitz_ menyala sekali lagi. Kemudian lampunya mati dan Askin tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Aku mendapatkannya! _Doll_ , kau sungguh mempesona, seperti boneka cantik yang rapuh," ucapnya keras, memberikan lambaian kepadaku sebelum berlalu pergi.

Bukan, bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak ingin dipotret seperti itu.

Aku tidak rapuh sama sekali. Aku adalah gadis yang kuat, seperti yang diinginkan Ichigo. Menjadi model sempurna bagi dirinya seorang.

.

.

.

 _Gadis itu sudah bertumbuh, Byakuya. Sekarang dia sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun dan memulai debutnya sebagai model. Dia sungguh mengagumimu dan ingin menjadi seperti dirimu._

 _Aku akan menjaganya, seperti janjiku kepadamu. Menggantikanmu melihatnya tumbuh. Membuatnya menjalani apa yang seharusnya gadis normal rasakan pada umumnya._

 _Namun, satu hal yang tidak bisa kuberikan kepadanya._

 _Aku tidak bisa memotretnya._

 _Dia tidak akan bisa menjadi modelku. Kupikir demikian._

 _Karena aku sudah melihatnya, menyadari apa yang dilihat gadis kecilmu pada diriku. Kedua mata indah itu mengatakannya hanya dalam tatapan singkat._

 _Aku tahu rahasianya._

 _Dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi lebih buruk untuknya. Aku adalah penghancur hidup anakmu, Byakuya._

 _Maaf._

 _Aku sudah mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini._

 _Maaf?_

.

.

.

Studio lima, itu yang dikatakan Yumichika—si penata rias. Tempat di mana Ichigo sedang melakukan pemotretan. Dan aku sedang berlari ke sana, setelah mengganti bajuku tanpa perlu menghapus riasanku. Aku ingin melihatnya, seperti apa model baru yang sedang dipotret oleh Ichigo.

Pintu studio itu terlihat di ujung lorong yang sepi. Napasku terengah ketika sampai di depan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan, perwakilan rasa gugup yang membuncah di dadaku. Berbagai pertanyaan mengisi benakku, membuat tanganku berkeringat basah. Mataku menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas, sambil mendengar suara tombol kamera yang ditekan, berikut lampu _blitz_ yang menyala lalu meredup.

Tidak ada suara perbincangan apa pun. Jelas terasa area bermain milik Ichigo sudah menjadi tempat sakral yang tidak boleh diganggu.

Aku menemukannya di dalam sana, berdiri tegap sambil memotret seorang model di hadapannya. Seorang wanita cantik yang terlalu tinggi untuk standar ukuran model Jepang. Rambutnya indah bagaikan ombak pasang, berwarna hijau kebiruan yang lembut. Juga lekuk tubuh bak seorang dewi Venus. Wanita itu hanya terbalut kain sutera putih di depan tubuhnya, hanya ditahan dengan sebelah tangannya sendiri. Dari sisi ini aku bisa melihat tubuh atas bagian belakangnya terkespos tanpa pakaian dalam. Menyisakan celana _jeans_ pendek yang tergantung rendah di lekukan pinggulnya.

Napasku tercekat, ketika menyadari ini bukan sesi pemotretan mode biasa. Tidak ada gaun panjang, riasan cantik, bahkan perhiasaan gemerlap. Wanita itu hanya memegang kain putih sebagai penutup tubuh depannya, tanpa perhiasan dan tanpa riasan wajah. Terlihat jelas wajahnya memiliki bintik kemerahan di pipi, juga bibir pucat yang tanpa _lipstick_.

Keindahan utamanya adalah ekspresi wajah modelnya. Tenang dan kuat. Dia hanya berdiri diam selama Ichigo memotretnya. Tidak ada pose tubuh atau mulut yang tersenyum manis. Setenang air mengalir, wanita itu seakan bisa melihat Ichigo dari balik lensa kameranya. Koneksi mereka tidak terputus, saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Ini adalah orangnya. Seorang model yang diinginkan Ichigo selama ini. Karya seninya.

"Selesai, Nel. Ini _frame_ terakhir," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba, menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Aku pernah melihat Ichigo tersenyum beberapa kali, tapi tidak seperti ini.

Model itu—yang dipanggil Nel—segera melilitkan kainnya di sekeliling tubuhnya, sebelum berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Dia berdiri terlalu dekat, ketika sedang mengamati hasil pemotretan dirinya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Suara itu bertanya melengking.

"Kau meragukanku?" balas Ichigo, menyodorkan kameranya ke arah Nel.

Dan wanita itu tidak menjauh sedikit pun dari Ichigo. Tangannya perlahan melingkari lengan Ichigo, memeluknya erat.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana caranya kau mengambil foto berulang kali tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Ini sungguh menakjubkan."

"Dan itu fotomu sendiri, Nel. Kau membanggakan dirimu sendiri, _huh_?"

"Kau sudah mengubahnya menjadi foto yang indah," ucap Nell, menarik Ichigo mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. " _Merci_ , Ichigo. Apa pun untuk membantumu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang mulai buram. Tubuhku bergetar dan tanganku seperti mati rasa. Aku tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sana, dan sudah berapa lama air mataku menetes. Rasanya tidak pernah sesakit ini. Berulang kali Ichigo sudah menolakku untuk dipotret olehnya, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan penolakan yang lebih meremukkan hatiku. Berikut harapanku.

Aku menempuh jalan ini untuk dirinya, untuk bisa dilihat olehnya. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menunjukkan diriku kepada dunia sudah meninggalkanku. Ichigo tidak akan memotretku dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi model untuknya.

Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Nel untuknya.

Kakiku bergerak tanpa perintah, berlari ke arah lorong yang sepi dan mengisi paru-paruku dengan isakan dan oksigen dingin. Aku kalah di dalam pertarunganku sendiri. Dunia model adalah dunia yang terlalu menyilaukan untukku. Tubuhku tidak bisa menahan beban berat lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Dan tanpa kusadari aku tetap terduduk di ruang kerja studio. Hingga jarum jam bergulir menuju pagi buta. Mataku tetap terbuka tanpa melakukan apa pun. Lembaran foto di meja sudah tersusun rapi sejak lima jam yang lalu dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap dinding kosong._

 _Aku tidak bisa pulang di hari-hari tertentu, ketika beberapa kali kurasakan perasaan itu muncul. Tanpa sebab._

 _Aku harus bisa menahannya, demi gadis itu._

 _Karena aku tidak mau menghancurkan harapannya—hidupnya. Walapun sudah terlambat._

 _Biarkan saja aku yang remuk akibat perasaan terlarang ini. Aku akan menanggungnya sampai ke liang kuburku. Dan senyum Rukia akan tetap merekah lebar. Aku tidak bisa merampasnya. Tidak berhak._

 _Aku berusaha memperbaikinya sebisa mungkin. Tapi sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang._

 _Termasuk gadis itu—Rukiamu._

 _Byakuya, kupikir aku sudah gagal menjadi penggantimu yang baik, bukan? Aku bukan seorang paman yang baik bagi putrimu, hah?_

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan aku sama sekali tidak tertidur. Mataku bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Pantulan diriku di depan cermin kamar mandi adalah yang terburuk. Riasan yang tidak kuhapus, menjadikan wajahku sebagai lukisan yang hancur. Maskara juga _eye liner_ yang luntur, lalu _lipstick_ yang mengotori sudut mulutku karena kugosok terlalu kuat. Aku terlihat bodoh dan hancur.

Segera kucuci wajahku dengan air dingin, menghapus semua rasa perih yang menodai kulitku. Bengkak di bawah mataku masih tersisa di sana, tidak bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku mengasihani bayanganku sendiri, keterpurukan yang membuatku takut menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam studio pemotretan lagi.

Suara pintu depan terdengar dibuka dan ditutup. Aku mengetahui siapa yang baru saja pulang setelah tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Ichigo, menaruh kuncinya yang bergemerincing di atas meja sambil melangkah dengan suara derap kaki terdengar kentara.

Aku merasakan rasa panas di dadaku. Salah satu alasan aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku semalam suntuk. Ichigo tidak pulang hingga matahari keluar dari pembaringannya. Dia benar-benar melakukannya, pergi bersama model itu bahkan mungkin tidur di tempatnya. Ini bukan hal yang aneh, seandainya aku tidak mencintainya seperti gadis bodoh yang selalu menangis setiap saat ditinggal sendirian.

Aku masih bergantung kepadanya, menjadi diri lamaku tanpa kusadari. Dia pamanku dan akan terus menjadi waliku seumur hidupku.

Kugesek mataku, berusaha melihat sosoknya di pagi hari. Aku mengintip di balik pintu, melihat Ichigo memasuki studio pribadinya. Tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Rasa dengki membuat paru-paruku membara. Panas dan dingin menjadi satu. Getaran di jari-jariku terasa geli juga kapalan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kepadanya. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang kuyakini akan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan studionya, membuka pintu tanpa permisi dan mendapatinya melihatku. Ichigo sedang berdiri di samping meja kerjanya, tersinari oleh matahari pagi yang menembus masuk dari kaca jendela besar. Dia sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Membersihkan kamera sihirnya.

"Rukia?" Suaranya tidak meninggi atau panik. Anehnya justru terdengar lembut. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tidur. "Kau baru pulang, _Ji-san_?"

Alisnya semakin mengerut tajam. Jelas dia terkejut karena aku memanggil sebutan lamanya. "Ya … ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Hingga pagi buta? Kau baru pulang tepat jam enam pagi," gerutuku, tidak bisa menahan amarahku lebih lama lagi. "Dan tanpa mengabariku lebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu, lagipula ini sudah biasa terjadi, bukan?"

Ichigo seringkali pulang larut malam, atau justru di pagi hari. Yang aku tahu selama ini adalah karena pekerjaan. Dan baru kusadari mataku yang tertutup tanpa ingin tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kehidupan malamnya, bahkan kehidupan pribadinya bila tidak bersamaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku jengah, seakan dia tidak mempedulikan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Matamu bengkak," gumamnya, tapi tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana rasa ini membuncah tidak tertahan. Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya, ke arah Ichigo sedang bersandar pada meja kerjanya. Tanganku menarik kuat kerah bajunya, hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahku. Tidak ada penyesalan yang muncul, ketika kurasakan napasnya menyapu pipiku.

Dan aku menciumnya. Di bibirnya yang terasa lembut. Mataku terpejam selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bergerak di antara kami.

Hingga aku melepaskannya. Membiarkannya menjauh dengan mata terbelalak. Aku adalah penghancur hidupnya, menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah lama terbentuk di antara kami. Aku tidak menyesalinya, walaupun Ichigo akan mengusirku dari tempat ini.

Bibirku bergetar menahan isakan, membiarkan air mataku saja yang mengalir turun. Hanya setetes, terasa asin di sudut mulutku. Dan tiba-tiba suara jepretan terdengar memecah hening. Suara kamera. Ichigo memotretku dengan kameranya.

Dia … bercanda, bukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memukul kameranya hingga terhempas ke atas lantai. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan di saat itu aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan. Aku menyakitinya.

"Aku membencimu … _Ji-san_ …"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan merasakan desakan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Kakiku bergetar dengan sendirinya, hingga tubuhku limbung ke samping. Tanganku bergerak refleks, mencari tumpuan meja sebagai penahan. Tanpa sengaja aku menekan berkas-berkas milik Ichigo, menjatuhkannya ke atas lantai.

Isinya berserakan, berbagai jenis dokumen yang tidak kumengerti. Beserta beberapa lembar foto yang sudah dicetak berukuran besar. Itu foto Nel. Model wanita itu.

Beberapa lembar fotonya terlihat tersusun berurutan. Menampakkan wajah cantiknya dalam berbagai ekspresi berbeda. Yang kulihat tempo hari adalah salah satu hasilnya. Ini yang difoto Ichigo—sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuberikan untuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" Ichigo berjongkok di sisiku.

Perhatianku terarah kepada hal lain. Foto-foto yang tersusun di belakang lembaran foto Nel. Wajah-wajah yang serupa dengan wanita cantik itu, menampakkan kebahagiaan di atas warna monokrom layar belakangnya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan senyum lebar dan mata terpejam. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan kegugupan di wajahnya, namun matanya memancarkan kekuatan yang murni. Dan terakhir adalah gadis muda mengenakan topi rajut di kepalanya. Jelas terlihat dia tidak memiliki rambut di kepalanya.

Semuanya tersusun dalam lembaran rapi. Hanya berupa foto wajah sebatas bahu dan tulang leher. Ini bukan sebuah pekerjaan untuk mode fashion. Tidak _glamour_ dengan kilauan berlian mahal.

"Itu proyekku selanjutnya, pameran yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi," jelas Ichigo, mengambil kembali susunan yang sudah terpapar berantakan. Dia menyusunnya dengan hati-hati. "Dan mereka adalah para penderita kanker."

Aku terkejut, melihat keseriusan di wajah Ichigo benar adanya.

"Nel salah satunya—wanita terkuat yang pernah kulihat," lanjutnya, mengamati foto Nel dalam kebisuan. "Penderita kanker lidah stadium tiga. Dia tetap menerima tawaran pekerjaan dariku, walaupun penyakit itu masih menghambat tubuhnya. Mantan model yang tidak pernah kehilangan cahayanya."

Air mata berusaha menyamarkan pandanganku. Meneriaki kebodohanku sendiri karena rasa egois yang menjamur di hatiku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk melihat diriku sendiri. Justru itulah yang menghambatku. Berteman dengan musuh terbesarku, diriku yang lemah.

"Dan aku berpikir—sesaat tadi—kau bisa mengikuti jalannya."

Mataku terbelalak, mengeluarkan air mata yang semakin meremukkan hatiku. Aku tidak pantas mendengarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bukanlah model! Bahkan, yang berusaha kuraih selama ini adalah keeogisanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti ayahku, tanpa mengerti apa sebenarnya jalan yang sedang kulangkahi saat ini. Jangan bodoh untuk mengatakan kalau aku bisa seperti Nel!"

"Kau takut untuk menjadi kuat?" Ichigo melihatku tajam, membuatku diam membisu. Matanya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Terus mengamati dan menuntunku tanpa kusadari.

"Perasaanmu sesaat yang lalu adalah buktinya. Kejujuranmu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu sendiri adalah perwakilan kekuatanmu. Dan sekarang kau menyangkalnya?"

"Aku … aku tidak—"

"Aku mendapatkannya, sebelum kau memukul kameranya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai," potong Ichigo sengit. "Kuharap itu tidak merusak datanya."

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Malu bercampur kesal. Aku sudah melakukan semua itu kepadanya dan dia tidak meneriakiku atau memarahiku. Setidaknya setelah kuungkapkan perasaanku dengan pemaksaan berlebihan.

"Kau serius, Rukia?" Dia bertanya lagi, menyentuh daguku dengan jarinya. Perlahan dan lembut. "Apa yang kaurasakan tadi?"

Dia menahan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku, tidak ingin penyiksaan ini terus berlanjut dan menahanku di tempat. "Aku tidak bisa!"

"Karena dilarang? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku bukan keluargamu? Aku tidak sedarah denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, setelah mengerti kenyataannya bahwa aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Aku tidak seperti mereka, Ichigo. Orang-orang yang telah kaufoto ini adalah gambaran yang tidak akan pernah bisa kucapai. Mereka kuat, tapi tidak denganku."

Ichigo menghela napas, kemudian mengambil kamera yang sudah aku jatuhkan dari tangannya. Tangannya mengotak-atik, hingga layar kecilnya kembali hidup. "Syukurlah masih baik-baik saja."

Kutelusuri jariku di permukaan kertas yang berada tidak jauh dari kakiku. Judul besarnya menyita perhatianku untuk lebih jauh membacanya. Sebuah formulir penggalangan dana untuk para anak muda penderita kanker. Proyek itu—yang sedang dikerjakan Ichigo. Dia melakukannya untuk membantu mereka, di luar pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer mode ternama.

"Lihat," ucapnya, memberikan kameranya kepadaku.

Itu fotoku, bahkan aku tidak mengenal gadis yang sedang kulihat saat ini. Gadis rapuh yang kuat. Matanya menatap lurus ke kamera dan sama sekali tidak goyah. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya, tapi tidak menggoyahkan tekadnya. Ini aku—aku yang frustrasi dan membangkitkan kekuatan di dalam diriku. Di bayangan yang lain, terdapat kerapuhan diriku. Penyangkalan sebuah penyesalan karena sudah mencium pria yang kucintai.

"Sekarang aku melihat dirimu, Rukia." Dia menarikku mendekat, menatapku tepat di mata. "Apa yang dilihat Byakuya dalam dirimu terbukti benar. Ayahmu selalu mengatakannya berulang kali kepadaku, bahwa kau adalah permata yang tak ternilai harganya."

Dan isakanku keluar dengan sendirinya. Mengingat kembali ayahku yang selalu memelukku setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan. Membawaku bersamanya di saat menghadiri acara besar dengan kilatan _blitz_ yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Karpet merah dan lontaran kebahagiaan yang ditujukan bagi orang-orang terpilih. Ayahku berusaha mengenalkanku kepada dunianya. Ayah tidak memintaku untuk mengikuti jalannya, tetapi membiarkanku memilih akan apa yang dirasakan hatiku saat itu.

Kebahagiaannya karena berhasil menampakkan dirinya di mata dunia. Keberanian sekuat baja untuk menunjukkan diri sebagai seorang manusia yang berkilau bagaikan emas. Aku menginginkan keberanian itu, bukan kilauannya semata.

Dan juga diakui olehnya—orang yang berada di sisiku saat ini. Ichigo yang membuatku terjatuh lalu menarikku kembali untuk bangkit. Orang yang kucintai, terlalu jujur dari kotak pandoraku.

"Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar menepati janjiku kepada ayahmu, dalam jalan terburuk yang akan disesalinya kepadaku," bisiknya, mengecup pipiku yang mulai terasa panas juga basah akan air mata. "Aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku, Rukia."

Aku tidak sempat berkomentar, ketika dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkanku terisak di bahu tegapnya. Jari-jari tangannya membelai kepalaku begitu lembut. Aku benar-benar merasa aman di bawah perlindungannya.

"Jadilah kuat seperti yang kau tunjukkan di dalam kameraku, Rukia. Kau adalah salah seorang yang beruntung untuk menapaki dunia ini lebih lama. Gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperlihatkan dirimu lebih jauh lagi, dan aku akan membantumu menggapainya—dunia yang kauinginkan. Aku akan memotretmu mulai saat ini."

Aku terkejut bukan main, merasakan degupan jantung di dadaku bertalu semakin cepat. Aku tidak memercayai telingaku sendiri, yang sudah mendengar apa yang diakui Ichigo pada diriku. Dia melihatku, dan aku melihatnya.

"Bantu aku dalam proyek ini?" tanya Ichigo, menelusuri buku jarinya di tulang pipiku.

"Aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus terus melangkah di jalurku atau menyingkir sejauh mungkin."

"Setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, sekarang kau menyerah, _hah_? Jangan bercanda, Rukia!"

"Karena aku sudah menyadari kebodohan diriku! Keanifan yang membuatku memercayai kemampuanku lebih dari seharusnya. Buktinya, aku tidak memiliki apa pun."

Ichigo mendesah, mencengkram daguku untuk menatap lurus ke arah matanya. Seperti seekor singa yang buas. "Haruskah aku yang menyadarkanmu? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau dirimu mampu."

"Yang kutakutkan adalah aku benar-benar jauh dari mimpiku. Dan sekarang itu terbukti."

"Setelah kau menciumku, Rukia? Kemana perginya dirimu yang sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajahku memanas begitu cepat. Aku sudah mengambil ciuman itu darinya. Ciuman pertamaku dari pria yang sekarang mendorongku dengan kepercayaannya.

"Asal kautahu, aku menunggumu selama ini. Ternyata butuh waktu cukup lama hingga kau melakukannya."

"Me … menciummu?" Kegugupanku menelan harga diriku.

Dia tertawa, membuatku tidak bisa menahan lagi geraman kemarahanku. "Selain yang itu. Yang kumaksud adalah dirimu yang bertumbuh, Rukia. Kau bukan lagi gadis kecil yang cengeng juga manja. Kau menjadi kuat dengan caramu sendiri, itu adalah syarat bertahan hidup, bukan?"

"Ini bukan di alam liar," desisku.

"Aku akan berjanji kepadamu, untuk membantumu melangkah lagi. Kau kehilangan arah, maka sekarang aku yang akan menuntunmu hingga kau menemukan jalanmu lagi. Lagipula, aku yang selalu mengurusmu selama ini, bukan? Aku sudah berusaha menjadi paman yang baik untukmu."

Ini tandanya dia menolakku. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, Ichigo tetap menjadi pamanku. Ciumn itu tidak sampai untuk menyentuh hatinya. Aku kalah untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun, sebagai gantinya dia tidak melepaskanku. Tangannya masih memegang erat tanganku untuk terus mengikutinya melangkah. Membawaku kembali masuk dan mencari cahayaku yang menghilang.

"Baiklah … _Ji-san_ …" Tenggorokanku tercekat, seperti tercekik udara dingin.

Ichigo menggeram, matanya memelototiku marah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. "Dan kau mengulang kembali kebiasaan lamamu? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan hidupmu? Kau sudah melakukannya, maka tanggunglah konsekuensinya sendiri."

Aku mengerjap, mengerutkan alisku bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Haruskah aku mengajarimu setiap saat?" Dia mendesah, menarik tubuhku semakin dekat. "Setidaknya, mulailah belajar melangkah, Rukia. Tanpa aku yang harus memerintahmu."

Dan dia menciumku di bibir. Hangat, sehangat mentari masuk dari kaca jendela. Semakin terang dan berkilau. Mataku hanya bisa terpaku pada matanya yang terpejam, juga rambut jingganya yang secerah jeruk muda. Jantungku berteriak, ' _aku semakin menyukaimu_ '. Aku tidak bisa menghapus rasa itu dari benakku. Dia tidak menolakku.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _ji-san_ lagi. Kau sudah menciumku dan meninggalkanku di atas begitu saja? Itu sungguh tidak adil, Rukia. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi kepadaku, mengerti?" Dia tersenyum di atas bibirku. Membuat tubuhku bergetar ringan dan terasa lemas.

"Kau … tidak membenciku? Tidak jijik padaku?"

"Haruskah? Dan membiarkan perasaan ini begitu saja—di bilik terdalam di hatiku, yang sudah kaubuka paksa? Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi kutahan. Aku bukan paman yang baik lagi."

Mataku menatap keraguannya, membiarkan tanganku bertaut dengannya. Tanganku yang satu lagi merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan milikku. "Kau sudah menjadi paman yang baik. Aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali, walaupun kini kau membuang segalanya untukku."

"Apa pun untukmu. Karena itu, jangan menyerah kepadaku, juga kehidupan di depanmu. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang kuat itu, Rukia." Ichigo mengecup keningku, menorehkan kelembutannya di sana. "Jadilah modelku."

"Oke." Satu kata terucap dari bibirku, kembali tertelan ketika bibirnya memulai kembali belaian lembutnya. Membuatku bersandar kepadanya.

Kami melangkahi babak baru, bersama-sama. Asalkan dia berada di sampingku, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Pemotretannya akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi. Bersiaplah?"

.

.

.

 _Gadis kecilmu sudah bertumbuh, Byakuya. Kau benar. Dia lebih indah dari permata mana pun._

 _Aku tidak meragukannya lagi dan akan memberikan segalanya untuknya._

 _Hanya dia seorang, bahkan saat dia meminta hal terburuk dari diriku._

 _Perasaan yang berusaha kubelenggu dalam hatiku. Aku sudah melepaskannya dan memberikannya kepada Rukia._

 _Maaf?_

 _Sepertinya kata maaf tidak cukup untuk masalah ini, hah?_

 _Sampai saat itu tiba—kita bertemu di sisi dunia yang lain—kau boleh menghajarku habis-habisan, Byakuya._

 _Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, biarkan aku menjaga Rukia seumur hidupku. Memanjakannya seperti apa yang kuyakini selama ini._

 _Aku meminta izinmu, aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali. Jadi dengarkanlah, Byakuya._

 _Biarkan aku membahagiakan Rukia. Gadis kecil yang bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku._

.

.

.

Aku melepaskan senyumku, setia memandangi keramaian ruang penggalangan dana untuk para pasien kanker anak-anak muda. Fotoku tercetak besar di tembok tengah ruangan. Para tamu undangan melihatnya dengan decak kagum dan senyuman di wajah mereka. Bisa kuartikan bahwa hasil foto Ichigo sungguh mengagumkan. Dia benar-benar melakukannya, sama seperti apa yang diberikannya kepada ayahku.

Ichigo menyebut fotoku sebagai cahaya di tengah ruangan. Dia sengaja menaruhnya di sana, sebagai pusatnya. Salah satu gadis yang merasakan penderitaan seorang diri, lalu bangkit menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Lebih bercahaya. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahku, setiap kali Ichigo membahasnya di hadapan para tamu atau kliennya.

Hasil foto-foto Ichigo tergantung rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Anak-anak ceria itu, yang terluka namun masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Beberapa model agensi juga melakukan pemotretan sukarela untuk membantu. Ruangan yang menjadi sebuah wadah bagi mereka yang membutuhkan kehangatan dan kepedulian. Kubiarkan perasaan hangat itu tetap di dalam sana, sementara aku menikmati kesendirianku di luar ruangan. Jari-jariku menyentuh permukaan kaca yang dingin, sudah hampir musim dingin.

Sudut mataku menemukan Nel, model tinggi itu. Dia tersenyum lebar bersama anak-anak lainnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai penderita kanker stadium akhir. Tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya sebagai kekurangan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Benar, seperti apa yang Ichigo katakan padaku. Nel adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Cahayanya tidak meredup, dan aku bisa bangkit karenanya.

Aku bertekad untuk bisa menjadi seperti dirinya. Kini, jalanku tidak hanya terpaku pada jalan yang sudah dilalui oleh ayah, atau pun berusaha mengambil tatapan sang _hazel_ untuk diriku sendiri. Ichigo sudah melihatku, dan aku melihatnya. Sebagai seorang pria yang kucintai, itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Di sini dingin." Kata-kata itu menghangatkan tengukku, berikut pelukan yang erat di pinggangku.

Ichigo menghangatkanku, membuatku merasa tetap aman. Dia membiarkanku bersandar kepadanya.

"Acaranya berjalan sukses. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Ichigo."

"Tidak tanpamu," balasnya, mengecup puncak kepalaku sebelum menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo, ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku mengikutinya, berjalan tertatih di atas _heels_ yang membuatku canggung. "Siapa?"

"Mereka yang akan membuat dirimu dilihat dunia. Beberapa kontrak agensi New York atau mungkin Milan, bila kau bisa meyakinkan mereka akan kekuatanmu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, membuat Ichigo ikut berhenti dan memandangku bingung. Dia yang terbalut jas rapi tanpa dikancing, memperlihatkan kemeja biru dongkernya yang terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Fotografer dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi dan akan selalu membuatku kagum.

"Secepat itukah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku yang mengundang. Penggalangan dana membutuhkan para investor sukses, bukan?" Senyum menawannya terukir sempurna. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. "Fotomu menjadi daya tariknya, Rukia. Semua orang menyukainya."

"Karena kau yang melakukannya—menciptakan keindahan itu dengan kameramu," ucapku bangga.

"Tidak tanpa model yang bekerja sama. Dan kau, salah satu yang terkuat dan akan terus tumbuh menjadi yang terbaik. Aku memercayaimu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku lebih lama lagi, merasakan kehangatan itu tersalur menuju jantung di dadaku. Aku bisa berada di dalam dunia yang sebelumnya jauh dari jangkauanku. Mimpiku perlahan menjadi lebih jelas terlihat.

"Dengan satu syarat," cegahku, ketika Ichigo berusaha menarikku lagi untuk segera masuk. "Aku ingin kau yang memotretku, Ichigo."

Alisnya terangkat begitu tinggi, dengan wajah yang miring ke satu sisi. Dia meragukanku.

"Tentu saja, Rukia. Itu memang sudah tertulis dalam kontraknya tanpa perlu kaupinta. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu sejak awal?"

Tipikal dirinya, yang selalu membuatku terkejut dengan kesigapannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan sikap lamanya terhadapku. Menjagaku tetap aman, berada di sisiku dan membimbingku hingga ke ujung dunia sekali pun. Ichigo tetap menjadi keluargaku—orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan ini, yang sekarang sudah berbunga di musim berangin. Salju tidak akan menggugurkan kelopaknya, semakin membesar dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku akan menatapnya sekuat tekadku, di saat Ichigo memintaku menatap lurus ke arah kameranya. Jepretan _frame_ demi _frame_ , kubiarkan dia melihatku mengekspresikan perasaanku kepadanya. Kilatan _blitz_ tidak akan membutakan mataku, selama daguku tetap terangkat dan menantang musuhku. Diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak akan kalah lagi. Karena sekarang aku melihatmu dengan keyakinanku. Ichigo.

.

.

.

*_ ** _End is only the beginning_** _*

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Fic spesial untuk **rizkyuzumaki603**! Maaf sebelumnya aku baru buat sekarang, beberapa kali mau buat tapi belum ketemu ide yang tepat. Sampai kemarin nonton acara ajang pemilihan model, dan aku dapat idenya! Ichigo sebagai fotografer profesional dan Rukia anak seorang model papan atas dunia. Dan seperti yang di-request **rizky** , ini membahas cinta manis yang terpaut umur cukup jauh. Ichigo sebagai paman 'angkat' Rukia, diminta Byakuya untuk menjaga putri satu-satunya. Dan ada Senjumaru sebenarnya (dia memang bibi asli Rukia ceritanya) tapi belum sempat nongol. :D Kuharap kamu masih mau membaca fic request ini, rizky, walaupun lamaaa banget ak buatnya. Dan semoga sesuai dengan apa yang kau request~ ;_;

Ichigo tidak sedarah dengan Rukia, jadi bukan incest loh ini... xiixixi~

Bagian rata tengah yang di-italic adalah POV Ichigo, bagaimana perasaan dia kepada Rukia. Dia sudah berusaha menutupinya, tapi gagal. Semuanya karena Rukia ketahuan memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan yang lain, dan pria itu terlalu jeli untuk menyadarinya. Sudah lama tidak buat fic romance yang agak sedih seperti ini, tapi berakhir happy end! Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur dengan fic ini.

Satu hal yang kumasukkan di fic ini, perjuangan Nel itu berdasarkan kisah nyata. Ini kisah hidup alm teman SDku. Ceritanya membuatku miris sekaligus terharu, perjuangan kuatnya melawan kanker lidah stadium akhir. Walaupun hanya bisa mendengar kisahnya dari ibunya, itu benar-benar menyentuhku. Hingga di saat terakhirnya, dia tetap berjuang tanpa mengeluh. Dan aku ingin sekali memasukkan kisahnya ke dalam ceritaku, mungkin ini salah satu fic yang merupakan inspirasi dari sepenggal kisah hidupnya. Cerita yang sayang sekali untuk tidak diceritakan lagi. _Rest in peace, my friend…_

Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Semoga bisa menghibur di waktu senggang kalian. Dan aku sangat menerima kritik saran kalian, berikut pendapat, masukan, pesan kesan kalian, selama itu berhubungan dengan isi fic ini. _Thank you guys_! _Love u all_!

 _See you in another story,_

 _ **Morning Eagle**_


End file.
